Verhängnis/Map Layout
Starting Room: Schuster's Lab The starting room is a large lab that has a medium-sized telporter in the corner which is used to teleport to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. There are a few desks scattered around which makes the room a bit tighter. In the main lab you can find the Kar98k. There is also an open room near the teleporter that has the Gewehr 43 and Quick Revive. This room also has a Mystery Box spawn and only one door which leads to the Lab Corridor. There is also a radio, a 115 Rock (for Beauty of Annihilation 2.0) and a Teddy Bear that is part of Verstecken Spielen. Weapons Avaliable: *Gewehr 43 - Next to the open door in the mini room. *Kar98k - Next to the purchasable door. Perk Machines: *Quick Revive - Near a barricade on the back wall. Other: *Mystery Box - Next to the teleporter. *Radio 1 - On a central desk. *Beauty of Annihilation 2.0: 115 Rock 1 - On the floor, tucked between the teleporter and a workbench. *Teddy Bear 1 - On the top of the teleporter holding a Spatz-447+. *Pack-a-Punch Teleporter - In a corner. Room 2: Lab Corridor Room 2 is a tight room that can be very awkward to traverse, especially in higher rounds. It consists of a few doors, most of which are barricaded, and windows. There are 3 doors that you can purchase here, one that leads to Richtofen's Lab, one that leads to Porter's Lab and one that leads to the Conference Room. At the end of the corridor you can buy the Double-Barreled Shotgun. There isn't a Mystery Box in here. However, there is a Verstecken Spielen Teddy Bear. Weapons Avaliable: *Double-Barreled Shotgun - At the opposite end of the corridor. Other: *Teddy Bear 2 - On a windowsill holding a Double Tap Root Beer bottle. Room 3: Richtofen's Lab Room 3 is definitely the most sinister room in the map. The walls are highly covered in blood and trails of it are on the floor. It is not to dissimilar to the starting room as it again features a few scattered desks. However, there isn't a teleporter. On the wall near where you enter you can find the M1A1 Carbine. There are no doors to buy here, nor a Mystery Box. Weapons Avaliable: *M1A1 Carbine - To the right of the entrance. Room 4: Porter's Lab Again, the room is similar to the previous labs. However, this one features more secrets that the formers as you can find a radio in here, and there are also some drawings of guns. It's the least cramped lab as there are less desks and more storage cupboards around the walls. In this room you can buy the Thompson and M1897 Trench Gun. There is a Mystery Box spawn and a Verstecken Spielen Teddy Bear. There are no doors to buy. Weapons Avaliable: *M1897 Trench Gun - Next to a workbench at the end of the lab. *Thompson - On the wall to the left of the entrance. Other: *Mystery Box - Next to the Thompson. *Teddy Bear 3 - On a desk next to a broken weapon holding a Ray Gun. Room 5: Conference Room This room is large and features a round table at the center of it, making it a bit like the starting room of "Five". However, the table is significantly smaller. The table seems to have '115' etched into it. Most of the chairs are upturned. In this room you can buy the Type 100 and Bouncing Betties. There is a radio underneath the table. There are two doors to buy, which lead to the Animal Storage Room and the Security Room. There is also a Mystery Box. Weapons Avaliable: *Bouncing Betties - Near Speed Cola. *Type 100 - On the wall next to the projection screen. Other: *Mystery Box - Underneath the projection screen. *Radio 2 - Under the table. Room 6: Animal Storage Room This room has lots of cages and storage tanks, which are mainly destroyed, indicating that it wasn't supervised very well. The cages are also quite large. In this room you can buy the MP40 and Double Tap Root Beer. There is a Mystery Box here, a 115 Rock (for Beauty of Annihilation 2.0) and no doors to buy. Weapons Avaliable: *MP40 - Inside one of the smashed tanks. Perk Machines: *Double Tap Root Bee - Inbetween a stack of cages. Other: *Mystery Box - Underneath the wall of tanks. *Beauty of Annihilation 2.0: 115 Rock 2 - In a broken cage. Room 7: Security Room The Security Room is the smallest room in the map, and pretty much the least interesting. It is quite thin, making it a trapping point. There are some monitors on the wall, mostly destroyed. The only points of interest in this room is a Mystery Box and a door to the Zombie Storage Room. Other: *Mystery Box - Underneath the monitors. Room 8: Zombie Storage Room The Zombie Storage Room is pretty much the opposite of the Security Room as it is very large and has a few major features. There are numerous storage cylinders which have zombies in. There is also a pile of machines in the corner. It features the FG42, Bowie Knife, Juggernog, a Verstecken Spielen Teddy Bear and a door, which leads to the Plinth Room. Weapons Avaliable: *Bowie Knife - Inbetween two storage cylinders. *FG42 - At the back of the room, near the door. Perk Machines: *Juggernog - In a corner, near some fallen machines. Other: *Teddy Bear 4 - Inside a storage cylinder. When shot, the zombie will pop out. Room 9: Plinth Room The Plinth Room is the most mysterious room. In the centre is a large, black plinth surrounded by iron grating. This is the main part of Verstecken Spielen. Most of the walls are still in good condition, but one is suspiciously mossy. Also in here, you can find the STG-44, a Mystery Box, a radio, a 115 Rock (for Beauty of Annihilation 2.0) and a Verstecken Spielen Teddy Bear. Weapons Avaliable: *STG-44 - On the mossy wall. Other: *Mystery Box - Behind the Plinth. *Beauty of Annihilation 2.0: 115 Rock 3 - In a hole in the mossy wall. *Radio 3 - On some shelving. *Teddy Bear 5 - In front of the Plinth. Pack-a-Punch Room: Der Riese Mainframe The Pack-a-Punch Room is a return to the Der Riese Mainframe, or the Der Riese Starting Room. Obviously, you can find the Pack-a-Punch Machine here, but you can also buy Speed Cola here. It's unchanged from Der Riese, except the doors cannot be opened and zombies wont appear. Perk Machines: *Speed Cola - Where the Kar98k usually is. Other: *Pack-a-Punch Machine - In the same place as Der Riese. Category:A Darker Shade of White Category:Verhängnis Category:Map Layouts